


To Build A Home - For Me & For You

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [21]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Addie - Freeform, Based off of "I've missed you" by TheNetflixGal, Bisexual Addison Montgomery, Bisexual Meredith Grey, Derek is dead, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Happy Ending, Inspired by Fanfiction, Jake Riley Is Dead, MerAdd, Read The Original First!, Thanks For Another, Written In The COMMENTS, maddison - Freeform, meddison, mer, thank you, to build a home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: %Meredith Grey thought she was happy with just getting her medical license back today. But when Alex says here is a really nice letter about you from Doctor Addison Forbes Montgomery all everyone does is to snap their eyes up to her and to stare. "Erm ah, sorry not sorry but I gotta go call my dead husband's ex-wife because I secretly STILL want to screw her after all these years."%Inspired by “I’ve missed you” by TheNetfixGal. BUT THIS IS AN ORIGINAL STORY. I wrote the first draft of it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706499 in the COMMENTS!? - Before deciding it needed to be built a better home for itself. As do the lovely Addison Forbes Montgomery and Meredith Grey.%
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	To Build A Home - For Me & For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lineeelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineeelin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I’ve missed you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706499) by [lineeelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineeelin/pseuds/lineeelin). 



> Inspired by “I’ve missed you” by TheNetfixGal BUT THIS IS AN ORIGINAL STORY. Go read that one first then you can come back here to read the MUCH crasser, and less elegant version I've scrapped up here. I wrote the first draft of it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706499 in the COMMENTS!? - Before deciding it needed to be built a better home for itself. As do the lovely Addison Forbes Montgomery and Meredith Grey. <3\. GO MERADD ! MEDDISON HERE FOR THE WIN ! YOU RULE ALL YOU WRITERS AND REVIEWERS OUT THERE. THIS ONE HERE IS FOR YOU!
> 
> (The song reference for this one is “To Build A Home” by The Cinematic Orchestra. It played in GA at the end of the Season 4 season premiere. Episode tag for the scene: My Shot, Season16 Episode 8. Well then, without further ado, here we go!)

* * *

  
  


**To Build A Home - For Me & For You**

* * *

_Inspired almost ENTIRELY by “I’ve missed you” by TheNetfixGal. Go read that one first then you can come back here to read the MUCH crasser, and less elegant version I've scrapped up here. I wrote the first draft of it here:<https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706499> in the COMMENTS!? - Before deciding it needed to be built a better home for itself. As do the lovely Addison Forbes Montgomery and Meredith Grey. <3\. GO MERADD ! MEDDISON HERE FOR THE WIN ! YOU RULE ALL YOU WRITERS AND REVIEWERS OUT THERE. THIS ONE HERE IS FOR YOU! _

_(The song reference for this one is “To Build A Home” by The Cinematic Orchestra. It played in GA at the end of the Season 4 season premiere. Episode tag for the scene: My Shot, Season16 Episode 8. Well then, without further ado, here we go!)_

* * *

**Doctor Meredith Grey** thought she was going to get it together the day she faces the medical board. She’s got all of her friends there and support from Doctors from near and from far.

But when Alex says here is a really nice letter about you from **Doctor Addison Forbes Montgomery** all everyone does is to snap their eyes up to her and to stare.

“Erm ah, sorry not sorry but I gotta go call my dead husband’s ex-wife because I secretly STILL want to screw her after all these years.”

Meredith realizes when Alex coughs at her she’s said that last part OUT LOUD. “Fuck” Meredith curses at herself starring into Alex Karev’s most stupidest shit-eating grin.

“McWhat?” Alex says to her. “She is McHot!” Meredith then says back to her. “I KNOW” Alex teases her. “I called her that first,” Alec says. “Plus she banged me back then in an on-call room,” Alex adds then for good measure.

“God, you’re such a pig. Jo Karev (Wilson-Your WIFE) doesn't deserve you, you know. You should get a divorce and go chase after Izzie for all anyone cares, Alex!” “And keep your dirty man paws of ADDISON you hear me!”

“And by the way, Alex, not that you were ever wondering, but I am going to Fuck Addison so well, so good and so hard she’ll forget every one of you boys she’s ever had in bed with her.”

And with that Alex stares at her slack-jawed, trying hard not to imagine his best friend and his ex-hookup with relation to what Meredith just said as he turns on his heels to call Izzie about it.

And when Meredith does call for Addison Forbes Montgomery she hears a small sigh when she yells all this to her. And all Addison says to Meredith after a brief pause is “ **So how long until I can ask you to finally _be mine_**?.”

Addison flies to Seattle that weekend. Meredith asks why she still has a wedding ring - she’s not going to be the one to make Addie a cheater again. She cares way too much about Addison to do that.

But Addie just says “he died” as she slips his old ring to the table, next to where Meredith Grey is laying down his wedding ring now, as well; before Meredith holds her. She says then, “I’m so sorry, you know that I _KNOW_ .”   
  


But then Addison starts kissing her and kissing her - HARD. Meredith asks if she’s sure that she wants this and all Addison can do is she begs her - “ _Mer, please_ ”. And then Meredith is carrying her, carrying her up to her bedroom. 

And then Meredith, she’s throwing Addison down onto the bed with a smirk Addison knows so well. And then Addison is taking all of Meredith’s clothes off as Meredith is ripping open Addison’s panties and dress.

And then Meredith Grey now is finally screwing her - screwing her like she’s always needed to be screwed. She fucks Addison so well, so good and so hard she’ll forget every one of those boys she’s ever had in bed with her.”

When Meredith says to Addison “ _Addie,_ stay with me, _always_ ”, then Addison does. And the truth is that Addison never hesitated to quit her job at the Practice in an instant. Addison doesn’t regret for a second as Addison whole life in LA the next morning. Addison brings Henry to Seattle and she signs a new contract at GSMH.

Meredith and Addison don’t need to discuss the absurdity now because of the reason they met. Meredith is no longer the ex-mistress and girlfriend. Addison is no longer Satan AND/or the Whore. Mark, Lexie, and Derek are all gone then, now passed. There’s no one to call them names left in their way.

And after all of these years from the moment Addison then Montgomery-Shepherd first laid eyes on Meredith Grey, she wished that she KNEW that with all of her being that Meredith Grey remembered her earlier. What Addison said to her, earlier. 

Had remembered the times she stood up for her, the times she stayed with her, the times that she cried secretly for her, the times she saw her in pain, the times she said she wished she’d done a lot of things’ for her too.

The time Meredith says she wishes she’d done ‘a lot of things’ for her too; but that she would have forgotten all of this before morning. Addison remembers telling her then-husband or ex-husband WHATEVER-

“Don’t hurt her, Derek. Don’t hurt her again.” Addison had thought that back then she had given her the Sun. She’d offered up her McDreamy to her on a silver platter before she finally left him.

But after Addison Forbes Montgomery has Meredith Grey screwing our HER name in HER bed; Addison wishes that back then, that she’d never left her alone to screw her then ex-husband (now passed) in Seattle at all. 

And Meredith Grey crawls up into her arms to tell her “I always wanted you, you know. During me and Derek, during You and Derek, After Derek died I wanted you, I wanted you then even more.”

Addison says you don’t remember this but when you were high on drugs not having my ex-husband’s baby, I said “I don’t hate you and I wished that I’d done ‘a lot of things’. “I was talking about you, you know. I wish I’d done more for you. 

“I remember you know. How could I ever forget? I told you I wished ‘a lot of things too.’ But you left the room then and you left me with Derek. And I thought that you didn’t want me to talk about that night ever again because you said I’d forget it.

So I clung to those Memories about you and me. I hoped you’d chase after me at Burke’s wedding when I told Derek ‘it’s over, it’s so, so, over’ and you looked up at me. I hoped that you’d chase after me after the elevator with you me, Mark, Derek, and Rose but you left me with him then, too.

And I hoped that you’d chase after me after Archer recovered. And I hoped that you’d chase after me after Sofia was born and that Callie and Arizona were all ok. And I hoped that you’d chase after me after Derek died but you never came.

So when you wrote me that letter when Alex chased after you, I thought that I should call you to tell you all this. To tell you I wanted you, I wanted you still. And I never would have thought that you’d have wanted me back or you still do.

But now that I have you here Addison I am going to be the best person in your life you can have. I will be a mother to your children as well as to mine. I’ll share my life and my heart with you day after day. And I’ll build us OUR dream home, the one Derek never built you and one better than Derek ever built me. And then we will be happy.

“It’s just you and me,” Meredith says to her softly.

“Finally just you and me,” Addison says with a smile. 

“And the kids, too!” Meredith says with a grin.

“And the kids are alright” Addison holds her here now, and until the end of all time.

* * *

******* FIN *******

* * *

_*** Dedicated to_ **_TheNetflixGal_ ** _and the friend_ **_Carter_** _who supported them as well. Read the original of "I've missed you" HERE:<https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706499>_

* * *

_*** Also inspired by_ **_Pure Hatred and True Love_ ** _, by_ **_@Kennas_Backup00_ ** _on Wattpad HERE: https://www.wattpad.com/story/215208788-𝙋𝙪𝙧𝙚-𝙃𝙖𝙩𝙧𝙚𝙙-𝘛𝘳𝘶𝘦-𝘓𝘰𝘷𝘦 . This story is where I got the image of Addison being thrown onto the bed from. And you might wanna read that too after, link above in the inspired works. :)_

* * *

Edited due to a thought-provoking comment from **@EmyLilas** on April 28, 2010.

This line was changed from:

And when Meredith does call for Addison Forbes Montgomery she hears a small sigh when she yells all this to her. And all Addison says to Meredith after a brief pause is “ **your bed or mine**?.”

To:

And when Meredith does call for Addison Forbes Montgomery she hears a small sigh when she yells all this to her. And all Addison says to Meredith after a brief pause is “ **So how long until I can ask you to finally _be mine_**?.”

It's still just as fast when it happens. But I think that it is more romantic this way. Thanks!

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed this fever dream that is writing a story based on an AMAZING premise that I was super jealous of. As mentioned before, recommend you read the original "I've missed you" and leaving a note. Let me know what you think in the comments below. And yesterday "out of the dark" has been updated as well as "falling apart, barely breathing - Chapter 18." And today I plan on a new chapter of "Falling Apart, Barely Breathing" as usual. And anything other than that that gets updated is a bonus.
> 
> HAVE A GREAT ONE !


End file.
